Heaven is a place on Earth
by ishita131
Summary: The one in which they find their heaven on Earth.


_**Zoya POV**_

_**Ammi ? Najma ? Asad ? AMMI ?  
Allah miyan! Where did everyone go? Aur itna andhera kyun hai ? Aur kisi ko yaad bhi nahi ki aaj mera birthday hai. Chalo koi baat nahi I'll go get fresh. **_

_***Happy birthday to you '.. happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday to Zoya ! And the lights go on.**_

And my jaw hit the floor . Ammi ? Yeh sab apne kiya ? Thank you so much ! I love you . And gave her and Najma a bear hug .  
Then I was sent upstairs to get ready. Since mom told me Asad had gone out I decided to put on a knows I missed wearing gowns. Somehow I convinced Asad to let me wear jeans , though it was no easy task. It took almost 2 months of pleading on my part and a lot of screaming on his but he finally gave in. Still any other form of non-indian clothing was not allowed.

_**It was a beautiful floor length sorta kinda burgundy gown .**_

_**(Link - . Scroll down on the page for more pictures)**_

___**After doing my hair I went down. The party was so much fun. And the cake ! Allah Miyan it was orgasmic! And there was music. So I was really enjoying myself. Just I missed Asad. I know agar woh yahan pe hote toh he would never allow this but still I missed him. It had been almost 5 months since our marriage and even though I loved him I wasn't sure of his feelings. And God that was infuriating.**_

_**Nyways so I was really enjoying myself dancing my ass off and suddenly the music stopped. We all turned to the DJ's booth and who I saw standing there gave me a complete Heart attack !**_

_**The only word in my head then was SCREWED !**_

_**Asad POV.**_

_**She was absolutely stunning. I almost chocked on my own breath when she came down and all thoughts of berating her for wearing a gown flew out of the window. I wasn't aware of anything else except my goddess walking down those stairs. And Allah knows how much I loved her. I hadn't told her so because I was afraid of not living up to her expectations , afraid of rejection but now I couldn't hold it in. Now I knew she loved me. Everything she did spoke of her love for me. She was there for me when I needed her the most , stubbornly refused to leave when I did everything I could to push her away from me. And even a stone wall can bear so much toh mere dil mein itni takat kahan ki uske pyaar se lad sake ? Ki uske pyaar ko thukra sake ? So then I decided that today sabke samne I would tell her I love you. **__****_

_**I asked the DJ to stop the music and cleared my throat so I could get everyone's attention.**_

_**Then I started speaking -Out here in this crowd there is someone very special to me. That someone special dosent know ki who kitni khas hai mere liye. Well thanks to the idiot I am ''. ( This got a few laughs mostly because people were still not over the fact the THE Asad Ahmed Khan was there )**_

_**But nyways uhh ' so yeah I'd like to tell her that I love her. That everyday I thank the god above for giving her to me .  
I don't know what she sees in me but God knows im glad that she does. I'm Glad she loves me.  
So here goes for my beautiful wife , my Zoya.**_

_**Song ' Heaven is a place on Earth by Belinda Carlisle. ( Its old but i really like it.)**_

_**Oh, baby do you know what that's worth?  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth.  
They say in Heaven, love comes first  
We'll make Heaven a place on Earth  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth**_

When the night falls down,  
I wait for you, and to come around  
And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids on the street outside  
When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinnin' with the stars above  
And you lift me up  
In the wave of love 

_**When I feel alone, I reach for you and to bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice, and it carries me  
In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby, I was afraid before  
I'm not afraid, any more**_

In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
I'm not afraid, any more 

_**Oh, baby do you know what that's worth?  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth  
They say in Heaven, love comes first  
We'll make Heaven a place on Earth  
Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth**_

_**I Love You my Zoya. So Much.**_

_**Zoya POV**_

_**I didn't even realize I was crying, I was too entranced by what he said, to mesmerized by his magical voice . He said he loves me ! HE LOVES ME ! OH MY GOD ! And before I knew what was happening I felt myself running towards him (as fast as one can in an extra long floor sweeping gown) towards him and his open arms' wait open arms ? And before I could think about it anymore I was there in the sanctuary of his arms.**_

_**I was home.**_

_**And right there in his arms I found my heaven. **_

* * *

_**So guys how was it ? Good ? Ok ? Blah ? Horrible ? Please leave your Reviews **_


End file.
